The opioid crisis has greatly increased the risk of medication diversion, i.e., when a legal controlled substance is used illegally. The drug theft occurs frequently in outpatient facilities, but can happen anywhere. The theft can come from a number of sources including the patient, friends and family of the patient, and even health care workers struggling with addition. Stealing medication from an IV line or a syringe and replacing it with another substance to prevent detection can lead to dangerous bloodstream infections.